YuGiOh!: The Tormented
by Yuca
Summary: A Fatal Frame 3 and YuGiOh! Crossover. Ever have a dream, where you see someone you lost... Someone who died... They say you shouldn't follow them... But will Kaiba and Ryou really be able to hold back? Slight Shonen Ai, YR X R,K x J, please r&r!


A/n: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover with Fatal Frame III. I am hoping it's not all OOC, and I am afraid I may take a bit to update (I want to concitrate hard on this fiction!)

Warning: This contains slight Shounen-Ai in later chapters, but not in the intro chapters. I fear OOC and possible grammar problems, for I cannot find a Beta, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does, I do not also own Fatal Frame, Shibata-san does.

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Tormented**

**By Yuca**

Snow fell softly across the ominous large mansion. It's features scarcely seen through dark shadows and winters horrid white outs. Seto's breath formed before him in a soft white puff of white smoke, only to then vanish up into the ever stretching heavens.

He did not recall ever leaving his room, nor traveling into the moutianous regions, but he left it to is greiving mind as a sign for a more peaceful setting. He wrapped his arms around his freezing body and gazed into the stark white sky, squinting as large wet flakes found there way into his face. He closed his eyes, and sucked in a shaky breath.

_Tires squealing..._

_Mokuba running..._

_His happy cheerful face..._

_Then one of fear..._

_Lights... Body hurling into the air..._

_Mokuba's strangled cry... as his body hit pavement..._

Seto had been in shock as he had watched the horrific scene, even now in his memory, he scarcely remembered all the details of the incident. He only remembered the events after, of him running along side Mokuba's bed, or did he walk? He wasn't even allowed past or into the ER, or the OR. He had to stop just before, not even a rich CEO could see his brother in this time of panic. Albeit he wished he was let in, he never got to say goodbye... Mokuba Kaiba had died that day, at 4:06 P.M. during surgery, and Kaiba was powerless to do anything about it. He couldn't even recall if Yuugi or Jonouchi ever came to see him, if they did it sure felt only as a dream than anything else.

The night of the funeral was even worse. A heavy denial had set in and several times he found himself calling to Mokuba's room via the Com-link only to be rudely awaken from his fantasy by one of his employees sourfully reminding him of it. He had fired that employee, he wondered how he was doing now? It was soon after those events, Seto started appearing here and although he scarcely could tell if it was a dream or reality, he always concluded it was some strange dream, with a greater meaning.

But he always found this dream to be even creepier, the entire fact he would wake up soaked from snow drops, cold and sometimes near hypothermiac he wasn't sure he was just sleep walking, and not dreaming. But search as he must, he found no such manor in the world he was aware of to be reality. But this time he merely sighed, he opened his cobalt blue hues, and looked towards the mansion gates, maybe today he could enter? He was about to step back, and think better of it when something caught his attention. Before the gates stood a small figure, clad in black with thick locks of onyx hair. Seto's breath hitched in his chest, and he felt himself launch forward in a excited panic.

"Mokuba!" He yelled as he nearly stumble, but was not gifted with anysort of response or recognition. The smaller of the Kaiba's stepped forward, opeing the large gate and entering the court yard. Although, Mokuba was only walking, and Seto was running, he found himself unable to come any closer than 10 feet of his brother's fleeting form.

"Please, please don't go Mokuba! Don't leave me again!" He tried to call to him, and Mokuba seemed to hear, the small boy stopped before the door, turned to Seto, but gave a blank dead look. However, before he could get any closer Mokuba had vanished beyond the door. "No! Mokuba! Please I never, I never got to say goodbye!"

Seto pushed the doors open, exposing a large room raised in the mid-section and surrounded by vagrant grey Tatami. At least he thought it was grey, the interior of the manor seemed to be arisen in thick grey miasma. At least for now, he could only judge colors by what he knew the items should be colored. He was about to run down a hallway to his left, when the deep voice of a man broke the eerie silence. Seto wasn't sure he should be thankful of someone besides himself being here, but he turned curious towards the source.

The man who stood there was reletively his height, but was adorned in a odd thick mask that hide every feature of his face, except the long white hair sticking half-hazardly from the mask. He wore a long white Haori and Hakama (A/N: Samurai's outfit.) and held a blood stained cleaver, or what Seto recognized as a ancient Japanese hatchet. He continueously spoke about asking for forgiveness... Talking to someone Seto couldn't see. Seto backed up, deciding the guy was in no way important, and turned to only see his younger brother walking down the hallway he intended to go down.

Seto dashed forward, extending his hand towards his brother's shirt, but the image or his spirit seemed to vanish behind yet another, though ward filled, door. He pushed it open, and his vision seemed to flash leaving him slightly confused, he found himself in a odd hallway, surrounded in women's Yukata and Kimono. He walked through it looking around causiously, and pushed a small door open to reveal another hallway leading down a pair of stairs.

He sighed, confused at the sudden change in rooms for a second time and leaned against the wall heavily. "Mokuba..." He brought his hand to his forehead, gently stroking awaye the dull pain of a impending headache and steped forward to continue his search. But something was different, small sounds of someone walking, someone taller filled the silent hallway, and Seto whirled around just intime to barely escape a lethal swing from the white clad man he had encountered in the Tatami room. The man was fast, raising the cleaver and swinging it madly at Seto, all the while the man spoke in a emotionless manor.

"You can never escape... More blood... The sacrifice needs more blood..." Seto dashed from the room, receiving a minor cut to his shoulder, as soon as he pushed a door open, he stepped into the cold air of an outside secluded garden. Before him stood a massive tree, surrounded by scewed white dolls. He turned around expecting to see the cleaver cladded man, but instead faced the closed foor, one of which he was not familiar having ever passed by. The small sounds of footsteps alerted him, and Kaiba whirled around only to see his brother's form stop inches from a large door tied off by various warded doors.

"Mokuba!" He felt himself move again, gaining speed and distance to his brother. But Mokuba only turned, a heart wrenching hurt look on his face before vanishing beyond the door. Seto stopped, slamming his weight into the door, but finding it not able to budge. Tears streamed down his face, and for once he didn't care who could see them. "Mokuba! Please come back!"

Seto clenched his hands, and closed his eyes. Only to be shocked with the sudden feel of warm air and tight sheets surrounding him. He opened tired cobalt blue eyes and stared at the plain white ceiling of his sleeping chamber. Had it only been a dream? The manor not really existing, Seto stood but flinched at the dull pain in his shoulder. Again shock over took him, that was the shoulder he rammed into the door, but if it was a dream? Why did he still feel it? Seto clenched his teeth, turning to the door. He needed help, but he didn't know who to go too...

TBC

A/n: Please review and I'll add to chapters!


End file.
